


[podfic] muzzled and caged

by reena_jenkins



Series: Once A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: AU during season 4, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mad Science, Minor Violence, Originally Posted in 2015, Plans, Podfic, the only good enemy is a dead enemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 09:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20794634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: They seem to think that the pain will be enough to stop him. [AU during season 4]





	[podfic] muzzled and caged

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [muzzled and caged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/723622) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 

** **

**Title: [muzzled and caged](http://archiveofourown.org/works/723622) **

**Author: ** ** [tigriswolf](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/) **

**Coverartist: [reena_jenkins ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)**

**Rating:** PG

**Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer

**Pairing:** Gen **L**

**ength:** 00:02:27 

Download link:** [click me!](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/13%20\(BtVS\)%20_muzzled%20and%20caged_.mp3)**

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook **[over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Once%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip)** (03:47:46, 438.1 mb, compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
